Tesse an avengers fanfiction
by TeviLOVESAnders
Summary: An asgardian reject and how she met the avengers, (occ originally posted on quotev) yes I am the orginal author, first ever fanfiction on this site


Tesse an avengers fanfiction

The dark skinned man with a black eye patch slammed his fists into the metal desk.

"Why won't you join the avengers?" He growls

I smirk "Just because I am a living version of the tesseract does not mean I am willing to help. I would prefer to be left out of this."

"You have no choice."

"Yes I do and I choose no."

He rubs his forehead, "I can make you join."

I look at him inquisitively. "How?"

A skinny red head, walks in. "Hello I am agent Romanov. I am here to escort you on board the helicarrier."

"Funny Fury. You know just as well as I no one can match me, we've discussed this, I could take down the hulk and you bring an agent? I will kill for my freedom. She doesn't stand a chance." The agent shakes her head.

"How about we make a deal? We promise to let you go after we find the tesseract, and we will never look for you again. We know that you want to meet Doctor Banner. You would be working with him. No powers just you."

"So no powers. And I'm free. S.H.I.E.L.D really has become desperate haven't they? I will agree, but if you plot ANY thing that will harm the world. I will not hesitate to kill and dismantle anyone and any thing that will pose a risk to the world. Agreed?" I say hoping the would believe my ruse, the second she tries to get me on that helicarrier I'll knock her out and escape.

"Agreed." Both Fury and Agent Romanov say together. I smile as I stand up, Fury walks with agent Romanov as I follow along. After we walk out of the building and onto the dock, I run in the opposite direction. "Ha, Fury you never learn do you?" I call running faster. I turn around to see if he was following me and I run into something hard. I fall to the ground and look up a very tall man with black hair, he has crystal blue eyes. He reached down and grabbed me by my neck choking me. I put up my hands trying to pry his hand off my neck. "Shh, don't fret. Just don't struggle and I won't have to hurt you. Now let's go." He closes his eyes and we are teleported to a musty warehouse. He lets me go and I fall to the ground gasping for air. "Who are you?" I choke out. The man chuckles, "For a mortal who studies Norse mythology extensively. You know very little. I am Loki, god of mischiefs and lies." I just stare at the man. I admire the man, his long black hair lying perfectly on his strong shoulders. His lean figure standing tall, showing dominance. His pale skin against his green and gold armor, and his bright blue eyes glaring. "So, you are the maiden they call 'Tesse?'" He asks leaning down to see my eyes at his level. "Yes. Why do you ask?" I ask boldly trying not to show any fascination or intrigue towards Loki. My heart pounds in my chest, he seems so familiar , why am I reacting in such a way? "I ask because you power is similar to the power I wish to control, you will protect me and the tesseract or you will die."

"Ha. Funny Loki. Just like the tesseract I am an inextinguishable power source. It's sad you have no idea of the power you can currently control."

He growls "You will obey me!" He puts his septor to my chest, the magic sparks and then disappears."What is this?"

"I thank you for freeing me. If you don't mind I shall take my leave."

"Join me. You desire to be free from S.H.I.E.L.D I want to end it. Please join me?" I look at him in shock when the roof bursts open. Thor lands behind Loki and grabs him by his collar. "Loki? Is this the woman S.H.I.E.L.D desires to be returned?"

"No! You will not take me back!" I cry. Thor picks Loki up in one arm and me in the other. As Agent Romanov jumps down and handcuffs me. They bring us back up and we are on the main deck of the the helicarrier. Agent Romanov opens the doors and brings me into the main control room, my arms still cuffed behind me. "So conspiring with Loki?" Captain America asks, as I'm pushed in front of the table all the avengers are sitting around. "No, Loki was pleading with her. Trying to get her to join." Thor says walking in the room. "Why do we even need her?" Tony says eyeing me up and down, "I mean she's hot yea, but what's her use?" "Maybe we should let her speak?" The quite brunette in the corner says quickly, he emerges from the shadows, it's Bruce Banner. "I don't think that is a good idea." Captain says.

"Let me speak!" I cry "Agent Romanov let me go now! Or I will let myself go!" Everyone in the room chuckles. I hang my head down and picture the cuffs on me shattering, as they do I flip back and kick agent Romanov in the face. I push my hand to the ground and everyone in the room falls to the ground, paralyzed, except for . "Thank you, now I am going to leave, you will not follow or I will kill you all! Dr. Banner would you like to come with me? I sense that you desire freedom, I can hide you away from these monsters."

"I am a monster not they."

"Lies! I am a monster! They are monsters! You are not! You do not try to rip people apart for self sustaining energy! You don't kidnap people and cage them! These monsters do! I am a monster for existing an immortal with no past, just built to destroy. You are smarter than I. You have heart, I try but I hurt! I am leaving freeing myself, you and Loki. I do not side with him but no one deserves to be cages like an animal. You may join me or sit down, I will hurt no one but if anyone tries to find me I will no hesitate to kill them."

"What did they do to you?"

"They tried to rip me apart, take a piece of me away. You, Captain Rogers, Stark, Thor, Agent Romanov, and Loki knows what it is like to be different on the inside and how it would be to be ripped from yourself, they caged me for 6 years! 6 years! I will not be theirs again!"

Dr. Banner hugs me "Then don't join them, join me, I will protect you, you protect me. I swear if they try anything you may take me and hide me. Or whatever you wanted to do. Please?" You Dr. Banner are amazing, I swear, you are one of they only people I've ever understood. I swear I will protect you. I close my eyes and the paralyzing spell is lifted, everyone stands up again. "Agent Romanov, can you show me where ill be sleeping? Then where I'll be working?" I ask avoiding all eye contact. "Yes, your room is this way." She says motioning to the hallway, I follow her down the hallway and she turns to a door, "This will be your room, when you are ready page me, just click your earpiece." Agent Romanov says walking away. I close the door behind me as I enter my room, the walls are just black as is the bed. I walk into the bathroom, the fluorescent lights blinding me as I walk in, I look in the mirror, my hair is an ice blue as are my eyes, my skin is pale and my lips are a deep red. My chest is big and my hips are medium. My neck has a handprint from Loki's hand bruised into it. I sigh, "Now I'm going to be watched and I won't ever be left alone, I am so screwed." I whisper, the door opens and doctor banner is standing there. "Um, I-I.." Before I say anything his kisses me, not letting me go grabbing my hips and pulling them forward as he backs away. "Sh, don't say a word. I just wanted to see if I could kiss someone, and I heard that you could calm me down. I feel really calm around you. I'm sorry I just wanted to try. And your neck is pretty bad I would go to see doctor on board. See you back in the lab." I reach my arm out and grab his shoulder, he turns around. "There is only one doctor I want to see and right now he is making a house call." I smile, hoping for him to laugh, and he chuckles loudly. "My, my how many other doctors have you told this to, over the lifetimes you have lived?"

"None, you're my first, or you would be if we I mean um your my first kiss and such."

"Impossible! How? I'm positive that even Rogers has been kissed before."

"He has, I was there I used to babysit Captian. He was so awkward."

"Does he even remember you?"

"Like this no, my other form I would hope so." I shape shift I become thinner tanner and a brunette.

"Wow. Why don't you go show him? I mean let him know some of his past is still here? Who else have you met before?" He asks smiling and pulling us to where we sit on the bed.

"I used to take care of Stark, Romanov, I've met you before at a radiation convention. Thor and Loki seem far to familiar, I wonder if I went to their planet before I came here? Come with me, I'll go ask if they know who I am." I ask pleading with .

"Of course, but why do you like me? I'm the hul- I mean the other guy. What about me makes you trust me? It seems like you let your guard down."

"I've liked you for awhile I had a crush on you when I met you at that convention. Your just Like me. Caged on the inside, wanting to be free, but afraid of hurting everyone, but we really are clam, and loving. I can clam people down, the energy I posses can affect others energy. I've taken down you in hulk form. You probably don't remember it was one of the first times you 'hulked out'." I whisper, trying hard not to scare him off,I'm too trusting, what's wrong with me?

"Well, I like you a lot. Is it just me or should we you know, try to become friends? And then maybe more?" He murmurs I smile and leap into his arms, he wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me. Pinning me down to the bed, "I like this, maybe we could do this more often." He whispers, I blush madly.

"Bruce! Where are you?" Tony asks walking in my room, he stands at the door, eyeing me and Bruce.

"Ha, 'bout time. I don't think Thor or Loki will like this, Tesse, or whatever your name is Thor says that he needs to talk to you and Loki in the room with the glass cage."

I look at Tony, "Why?"

"Didn't ask, I just suggest you go."

I slide myself out from Bruce, and straighten my outfit. I walk out and down the hall, in the cage room stands Loki, Thor, and Furry.

"Tesse, we need to talk.""W-why?" I stutter nervously, afraid of what might happen next, last time furry said this I was caged for six years.

"All yours Thor." Furry muttered leaving the room.

"Maiden, Tesse. I have some odd news concerning your heritage." Thor says kind of unsure but happy.

"What? What is it? Really?" I say quickly, my heart pounds, I'm excited, but still extremely nervous.

"Could you become a blonde?" Thor asks looking at Loki, Loki looks at me.

"Sure?" I mutter I change my hair into medium length blonde locks

"Become a little taller, become really pale, and exaggerate your chest and hips."

"Okay? This is very odd." Why? I wonder? I change to their specifications.

"Brother? Do you see what I see?" Thor asks Loki. Loki is taken a back

"Evalesse?" He whispers

"Who? Why do you look shocked?"

I look in the mirror behind me, I scream at the top of my lungs and I pass out.I awake in my room, all the avengers standing around me. Loki is even out of his cage, "What happened?" I whisper slowly rising out of bed.

"You fainted when we showed you your true form. Evalesse."

"Whoa? Who is Evalesse?" Loki smirks. "I guess when you ran from Asguard you lost your memories, you where betrothed and you didn't want to get married."

I close my eyes and try to think back, all I see is a golden garden me sobbing beneath a tree.

"Who did I run out on?" I whisper shyly.

"My dear you ran out on me. Evalesse you where made just for me, someone who on the outside is as strong as a frost giant, but calm enough to keep me sane." oh my god, no please please no.

"Tesse? Are you okay?" Dr. Banner asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Loki growls, "Monster hands off my bride to be!"

"No! Loki! I am not going to marry you!"

"Maiden you must, you where created for him."

"I don't care! I left for a reason I'm not going back so easily!"

Dr. Banner looks at Loki and wraps his arms around me tighter, "It's her choice, and I am no monster, or at least she makes me think I'm not."

"Dr. Banner your not a monster, and it is my choice."

"Call me, Bruce, I was your first kiss after all."

Bruce was doing this on purpose trying to taunt Loki, "Bruce be kind, Don't be rude."

Bruce only smiles, "He is a bad guy, I can be rude. And he is trying to take you from me I believe I have permission."

"Monster! Hands off of my bride! She was made for me! Release her now!" Loki growls, his skin turning a icy blue.

"I am no monster!" Bruce hisses turning a deep green.

"STOP! I am not yours Loki! And Bruce, sweetie, let me go, I have lab work to run and I don't feel like ticking Fury off today."

"Evalesse? I assumed that we would be talking and getting to know you as you misguardians say it." Loki says shifting his weight from one foot to another.

I sigh , "Loki, my name is not Evalesse it's Tesse and I will spend the day in the lab. And I don't mind getting to know you but, I have things to do and most of it is because of your idea of taking the tesseract.""Your name is Evalesse and work does not matter, I will return the tesseract when you agree to come back to Asgard with me. And of course be wed." Loki says grabbing my arm trying to pull me away from Bruce and my bed.

"No! Loki! One I don't know you! Two you're a bad guy and three I love ."

"Love doesn't matter, Evalesse. It's my right even as a banished prince to have MY bride."

I stood up and grabbed Loki by his neck, just as he did to me, I slammed him against the wall having the wall crack in the process. I look him in the eye and I shift back to the Original me. (Blue hair one) "No man or woman will EVER tell me what I can or cannot do, I choose no, yet again. Some one put banished price back in his room. I am going to the lab." I snarl as I let Loki fall, he gasps slightly trying to catch his breath. "Natasha, show me to the lab please." The red head doesn't say a word, she nods and leads me out of the room.

"So natty do you remember me?" I ask stops dead in her tracks, "No one has called me Natty since I was a little girl. How did you know?" I smile and change my form I become a skinny tan teen with black hair to my jaw. "Jane? You babysat me when I was younger, you would read me stories and tell me that I was always right if I followed my gut. I thought my dad killed you?" Natasha chokes a few tears dripping down her face. I hug her quickly, she starts to openly cry. "Sh, sweetheart. It's okay honey, you don't have to be strong, you can cry. I'm right here Natty." I hold her tightly, her sobs become more violent. Clint walks down the hallway looking for Natasha "Nat? Natasha? Where are you?" Clint looks at us in shock. "Nat? What's going on?" Natasha looks at him and whispers. "It's Jane. My nanny Jane." I change my form again, this time to a blonde that's pencil thin with brown eyes. "Clinton? Do you remember me?" Clint's mouth falls open, Natasha lets me go and just watches as he runs to me hugging me. "Anna?" I nod. "Tesse? How many of us do you know?" Natasha asks, leading me and Clint to the lab. "Well I've babysat Clint, you, Steve, and even Tony. Bruce I met when he was twenty at a gamma radiation convention. I'm immortal remember?""Who knows me now?" Tony says as he swaggers into the lab followed by the rest of the avengers. "Anthony Stark, I've always tod you never to interrupt other people's conversations. Roggey! You've grown up so much! Hello, Bruce. Thor. I thought crazy guy over there was supposed to be locked up." I say hugging Tony, Steve, and kissing Bruce. "Hey! No one calls me by my first name!" Tony says, I only grin and shift into a re head with green eyes and a mediumish figure. "I call you by whatever I want Mister. Do you remember me?" Tony's eyes get big "Kay? My nanny? I thought you died in a car crash?" I shake my head and change into a pale short brunette with a slim figure. "Roggey? Steven Rogers, do you remember me?" Steve's jaw drops he runs to me and hugs me,"I-I can't believe your -your alive?!" I hug him back. "Aw I am missed! " I say letting him go, and shifting back into normal form. "I've missed you, why can you not remember me? " Loki says walking up to me and baking me up into the wall. " Loki-" I'm cut of by his lips, they are cold and harsh, but so familiar. I slowly kiss him back, my life flashes before my eyes, I see a wide garden and myself sitting with Loki, holding hands, in love. We stop kissing and he smiles, I drop my jaw and look over to Bruce, now turning a faint shade of green. I run to him and hold his face in my hands "Brucie! Bruce! No! Please I'm okay! It's okay I'm sorry! Bruce I love you!" He turns back into himself."Why did you kiss him?!" I stutter, and let a teardrop fall . "Brucie I don't know! I'm confused and he kissed me and I remembered my past. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cry as the roof falls in and I black out.I wake up in a damp warehouse. "Loki! Why?" I call coughing and slowly sitting up. He chuckles from behind me, "I love it when you say my name. Say it louder." He purrs in my ear, and tightens the shackles on my hands behind my back. "No! Loki, let me go! Bruce needs me!" I say trying to tug out of my restraints. He digs his nails into my thigh, "No. But ask for anything LOUDER, say. My. Name." Her growls digging deeper, my pants rip under his nails and blood trickles out and onto the floor. I gasp pain running down into my nerves. He rubs his chin into my neck, "The way you gasp is perfect. I just wish it was my name. I'll make you a deal love, I'll loosen the grip on your restraints if you say it." Tears drip down my cheeks, my own weakness shaming me. "L-L-Loki, please?" I sob, turning my head in shame. The restraints come undone, and Loki kisses my tear stained cheek. "See? Not hard? Now, don't try to escape. I'll kill everyone of those twerps you care for. And, you look very attractive in torn clothes." He walks out of the room. I glance down at my clothes, my shirt ripped open revealing my breasts, and my pants torn showing my plae thighs. I cover my chest with my arms. I put my head down to sob and Loki walks back in, holding some clothes and a sandwich. He hands me the peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, and sets the clothes beside me and he sits next to me. I slowly bite into the sandwich. Avoiding his stare. "Tesse?" Why do you feel so strongly for Bruce? What does a mortal have that a god and a king to be doesn't?" I swallow the bite of sandwich. "He is kind and sweet. He is broken and fixed at the same time. He doesn't cage me and try to drag me to a world I don't belong in." Loki growls, "Am I not broken? Am I not fixed?" He pushes me to the ground, pinning my hands down. "Love me?" He whispers, he kisses my forehead, and then let's me go. I just lay in shock, he hands me the clothes, it's a v-neck black shirt , black skinny jeans, and underclothes. "Change." He walks out again hitting the wall with his fist as he leaves. I quickly change out of the torn clothes and into the new ones. I walk over to the door, I open it and see Loki sobbing. He turns and glares at me, tears running down his face. I quickly slam the door and run to the other side of the cell. He slams the door open leaving a dent in the wall. "WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" I stare at him, and walk over to him, I kiss his cheek. "Don't yell. Loki I do care, but this is not how this should happen."He stares at me in shock, he grabs my face and kisses me roughly. My mind flashes back to the garden yet again. I open my eyes and push Loki away. "No." I whisper. He tilts his head and breathes on my neck, "Why not?" I let a tear fall. I bring my face close to his. "Don't hate me, but the answer has always been no." I shock him, hard enough to knock him out. I grab him before he falls, I lay him on the ground, and run out the door. Outside is Thor. "Maiden?! Where is Loki?" "Thor! He kidnapped me! What are you doing here?" Thor slams me against the wall. " You are going back to Asgard! We are bringing you home!" I cry out "NO!"

I awake in the shield lab, my hands cuffed behind my back, Thor yelling angrily at fury. "W-what happened?" I whisper, Thor walks up to me and he hugs me.

"Maiden Tesse I'm so so sorry, Loki controlled me somehow. I am very sorry, you don't have to return to Asgard."

I nod, "Can you un-cuff me? And where's Bruce?"

"I'm here Tesse." Bruce whispers from behind me, he undoes the handcuffs. I leap into his arms he holds me close, I let a tear fall.

"I am so sorry for being weak and letting all this happen. Im so sorry." I whisper into his shoulder.

"Don't apologize. I missed you. I think you should shower, we have a date tonight, of course if you want to.." Bruce's whispers and blushes.

"I would love to go on a date with you Bruce!" I say smiling, brightly.

"Bruce! She said yes! Cool the whole avengers team on a date! Awesome!" Tony says walking in, everyone else behind him.

"So, its like a team date?" I ask looking around confused.

"Yes," Bruce says, scratching the back of his neck. "Clint and Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Rogers and a lovely young agent named Jennifer."

"AND YOU AND BRUCIE!" Tony says huging Bruce and I.

"Wow, so are we all meeting up or?"

"Well, you and the girlies are going shopping, stark financed of course, and me and the guys are going to get ready together, we will meet up, the limo will pick you all up from the base after you get dolled up." Tony says with a wink, he grabbed Bruce by the scruff of his neck, "Come on guys, lets go get dressed up for our ladies!" The guys chuckle and walk out, Tony tossing me his credit card. "No limits, just be sexy!"

Natasha walks over, "Was he always this cocky?"

"Nope, came in about the same time the beard did. Lets go pick up the others, your driving."

Nat and I walk of the now parked helicarrier, of course on the base is a flashy red car with a lisence plate "Starks"

standing beside the car are 3 other women. A skinny blonde, brunette, and a youngish lady in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. "Hello! I'm Tesse, Bruces date. And you are?"

The blonde sticks out her hand, "Pepper Potts, Tonys assistant." We shake hands and move down the row.

The brunette is Jane, and the younger lady is Jennifer. "So off we go!" I say trying to be enthusiastic. The other girls get in the back, I'm in the passenger side and Natty's diving. After we get on the road, I turn to look at Pepper, "Peps? Remember me?" I ask as I change form, into a dark skinned brunette. "Rena? My nanny? What? I thought you got hit by a car!" Her face twinges, her eyes dilate and her mouth hangs agape. She leaps forward and hugs me. "I-I I I ..." "Shhh, I missed you too." Natty smiles and chuckles "Always a nanny! You might as well be called mom!" The others laugh loudly, "No, it would be very awkward to be called mom on a group date! So big question!"

All the girls in unison "What?"

I smile, "What are we going to ware?"

~~~~ OKAY FIRST EVER (in this story) POV SWITCH, BRUCE'S POV~~~~~

"Tony! Seriously a group date? Won't it be awkward that I'm dating your ex-nanny? In front of you and all of her other 'kids'" I moan out as Tony digs through his massive digital collection of tuxedos.

"Nope! I just want you two to be happy and Bruce when's the last time you where even with a woman? I'm positive that she has enough experience." Tony winks, I groan out loud again

"Actually no she doesn't I was her first kiss so..." Tony stops and the guys turn around.

"Seriously? But she's so..." Steve trails off

"Yes the Maiden is quite attractive." Thor says trying to work a tie.

"Bull!" Clint exclaims

"I mean I would bang her! I'm positive Loki would too! How'd she keep that intact!"

"GUYS! She's my date and I hope soon to be girlfriend." I rub the necklace in my pocket (picture)

"She would probably kick your guys butts if she figured out what we where talking about.."

{OKAY OUTFITS,

Bruce- A black tuxedo, with a purple vest and a green tie

Tony- flashy suit red and gold vest, black tie

Thor-black tux, red vest, silver tie

Steve-black tux, blue vest, USA flag tie

Clint-black tux, purple vest black tie

Natasha-red long dress, slit to thigh matching stilettos

Jennifer-plan black dress to knees, matching flats

Jane-long black dress, matching heels

Pepper-blue dress form iron man 1

Tesse- long green dress, lace gloves, black corset pattern, purple heels.}

WARNING MAY GET DIRTY DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

~~~~~In the LIMO~~~~~

Bruce's pov still...

"Hi Tesse ladies." I say as I grab Tesse hand, she smiles

/oh god she's so beautiful and smart, and strong. God, she is perfect. A familiar voice comes in, HULK LIKE PRETTY LADY. Hulk? You like her? HULK LIKE. Then I get an odd yet some what familiar feeling in my thighs,oh god, not now, seriously.../

"Bruce? You okay?" Tesse says smiling brightly and squeezing my hand, her eyes sparkle her chest pale and exposed, her curves filling her dress. "Fine, just excited." I say trying not to look at her. The hulks voice strikes in again. HULK WANT PRETTY LADY, NOW. Hulk no! Not now, we don't want to hurt her. "Bruce? We're here, um, you guys go ahead I want to talk to Bruce for a second." The guys go on ahead, and Tesse grabs me by the shoulder. "Are you okay? Is something wrong am I not what you expected?" She turns away, I grab her by the hips and pull her closer, I kiss her passionately, pulling her in, my nails digging into her skin. HULK NEED HER NOW.

Tesse pov

Bruce's skin heating up against mine, I gasp and slide my fingers into his hair. "Bruce, um, we have to get inside." I whisper as his lips trail down my neck.

He nods and grabs my hand, we get inside and see everyone else sitting down at a large circle table just next to the dance floor. I pull out his chair, to the delight of everyone else. We get our food and talk about everything, the other couples exchanging kisses. The waiter walks over to us and sets a bottle of champagne, "Mam," he says talking to me. "This is from that gentleman over at table 3." He points to a young man who winks at me. I blush, "Tell him, thank you but no, I'm on a date and um.." The man walks over and pushes the waiter out of the way. "Hello sexy, why don't you join me for the evening?" He winks

Bruce's pov

The man flirting with Tesse, slowly tries to touch her thigh, I grab his wrist. "Leave her alone." Tesse chuckles, "Go away, I'm in a relationship, and if you ever try o touch me again ill kill you." She says shooing him. Me and her smile at each other. "Want to dance?" I ask, she nods and we get on the dance floor. I put my hands around her hips and hold her close.

Tesse pov

"Bruce, I'm not a damsel in distress." I say as he twirls me around the dance floor. "That's what I love about you. Tesse? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, handing me a necklace. (Picture) I gasp and leap into his arms. "Yes of course!"

We spend the rest of the night, in pure and utter happiness.

We get back to the helicarrier and I kiss Bruce goodnight, I shower and slide on a white shirt and mini skirt. And dash to the lab.

I have to stop Loki I have too much to lose. I work for hours and then Bruce walks in.

3rd person POV

Bruce walks up to Tesse and wraps his arms around her hips. The hulks voice still ringing in his ears WANT LADY NOW, LADY'S SKIN AGAINST OURS NOW.

"Whatcha doing love?" He purrs in her ear. She smiles, "Bruce, I'm very busy..." He turns her around and pins her against the table, he presses his lips against hers, forcefully. The hulks purr roaring in his mind, he pushes her up on the table, ripping her shirt revealing her hulk bra, "Really?" He whispers kissing down her neck and busty chest. He kisses down to her pale thighs, "Bruce..." She whispers in shock at his audacity, he slowly kisses up to her matching panties, and rips them with his teeth, "Bruce!" He stops and wraps her up in his arms. "Yes? Am I being inappropriate?"

"Bruce, I love you to death, I want you but... Is this going to be just a fling or is this a real thing?"

"Tesse! I want you, next to me, every moment, of everyday and forever." They kiss again, he wraps his arms around her.

"My room." He purrs grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway.

the get to Bruce's room, he pulls her on to the bed, the embrace and kiss one another hulks voice comes in louder PRETTY LADY MINE

"Tesse?" Bruce gasps, "yes love?" "The hulk wants you, like I do he WANTS you, that's why I was being quite I didn't want to hulk out on our date." "It's okay." They kiss again bruce rips her skirt, and bites her bra open, allowing her large breasts to be exposed to the cold air, his hand roam her body down to her hips just pulling he closer as he straddles her. She slides her hand up his chest and unbuttons his shirt, throwing it to the side. Her hands fiddle with is buckle and removes his pants he is just down to purple boxers. He kisses her chest and down to her thighs, and slowly gives her a hickey and kissing back up to her neck. "May I?" He asks provocatively. She blushes and nods. He kisses back down and slowly licks her, she gasps and blushes, his tongue roaming her body greedily. He slowly insets his finger into her body her back arches and she moans loudly, her hips buckle. He whispers in her ear, "Will you be mine?" "Forever." He gently inserts himself into her hips she gasp, and digs her nails into his back, moans and thrusting, once they get to the epic, she screams his name, he hulk roars and turns a faint shade of green then collapses next to her. He wraps his arms around her.

Tesse POV

Bruce holds me close to his warm skin, "I love you." We whisper together. Then the door busts open, everyone in armor with guns out and pointing at us. I leap up and cover my body and Bruce's hips. "GOD CAN YOU KNOCK?" Furry looks at us in shock everyone else is chuckling. "BRUCE TOOK TESSES VIRGINITY!" Tony screams loudly. "OUT!" I scream slamming the door shut with my powers. Bruce kisses my neck, "Lets go shower and then explain ourselves before Furry goes crazy."I groan heavily as Bruce gets out of bed and stretches. "Do I have too? Can't we just cuddle for today? I already feel naked without you next to me." I say flirting with Bruce, he smiles and crawls into the bed and kisses me, "I love you. And trust me I don't want to leave either." He cuddles close to me. I snuggle into his neck. "We have to go out their though, can I borrow your shirt, 'cuz you kind of ripped mine. Your boxers too." Bruce grabs his clothes of the floor and hands them to me. I stand up and slide on his over sized clothes. "God, you look great. Lets just stay here." He says putting on a new pair of boxers, and his robe.

I grab Bruce's hand. "Ready for this? Tony's comments, Fury's fury, and all around laughter? This is going to be more awkward then when I walked in on Fury during his first time." Bruce laughs, "Watched him too?" I nod. And we walk out of the door hand in hand, we walk towards the meeting room, everyone standing with their arms crossed. "Morning everyone!" I say as we walk into together.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Seriously? That is as dangerous as sleeping with me!"

"Who was on top?"

"Did you guys really.. Fondue?"

"CONGRATS MADIEN ON LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY"

"Capsicle and bird brains you owe me twenty bucks."

I face palm and Bruce laughs.

"Dr. Banner, you would assume you would try to be safe and avoid heart increasing activities."

"She's fine, and The Other Guy wanted her too, so she was perfectly safe." I blush at Bruce's comment. "Okay! Every bodies safe and okay so can I get back to the lab I was working when SOMEONE." Eyeing Bruce. "Interrupted me."

"Whatever," Bruce mutters. "You enjoyed it."I walk out of the main room, dragging Bruce along with me, "Fury's gonna watch us like a hawk."

I hear a voices laughing behind us. "No, hawks going to watch you like a fury." And of course EVERY OTHER AVENGER IS STANDING BEHIND US.

"You guys! I have tons of work to do." I say ruining into the lab, I lean over my table, trying to focus as everyone stares at me.

"Come on! Tesse I want details!? Aren't we gal pals?" Natty asks trying to distract me.

"Busy."

"God Banner! She's you with boobs! Come on big guy! Tell us! We want to know!" Tony says pulling on Bruce's hand. I laugh gently as Bruce looks at me.

"Would it bother you?" He asks.

"BRUCE! Of all people I would think that you would prefer discretion! But fine! Go ahead! I want to hear your POV anyways." I whisper kissing his cheek.

Bruce rubs his hands together, "Well, where do I begin. During the limo ride that night, I got a visit from the other guy, and he um.. 'Wanted' Tesse that's why I was being shy so ya, know I wouldn't hulk out. And I gave her that necklace," pointing at my new necklace. "And then I flirted with her, and got her to my/ our room. And we ya know.." I smile at the last part, he smiles back. "Our room? Bruce? Are you asking what I think your asking?" Bruce walks over and leans against me and we kiss. "Will you move in with me?" I nod and pull him close, his skin radiating and his eyes sparking light green. "Bruce, hulk." I whisper and we stop, his eyes return to his beautiful deep chocolate eyes. Fury walks in. "Tesse, your on Loki duty this week."

"No! Im not going into that crazy space! Im a scientist! No powers! No watch! Just science." I scowl, returning to the tests.

"Either you watch Loki or I'm separating you and Bruce." Fury turns to walk away and I turn into a tan short woman. "NICHOLAS FURY! Don't you dare threaten me." He turns to me, "Amanda? What?! You where my nanny too..." I stare him down. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. Never mind.""Much better, now I have work if we want Loki off the planet." I stare at the scepter, trying to find a location switch, when I feel Bruce's arms around my waist. "As long as your here Loki doesn't matter." Bruce whispers in my ear. I smile trying again to focus on the scepter, Bruce nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. "Tesse? I have a question for you." Tony says eating a blueberry. "What's up Mr. Stark?" I say mimicking the way I talked to his father. He laughs, "You told my dad that! Anyways, what are you going to do when crazy leaves the planet? I mean, what's next for the immortal?" I look up at Bruce, who is now staring at the equations. "I'm done, I get my chance at happiness, my turn to live." I whisper. They look at me, Natty sitting on Clint's lap, Tony standing to the side, Steve poking at test tubes and Thor scarfing down a burrito . "You mean," Tony swallows the blueberry, "Your whole life has been devoted to kids?"

"No, just you guys, I've been there every step of the way, wether you knew it or not. Tony the day your dad died, I was the one who put his notepad in his S.H.I.E.L.D trunk. Natty, I was here the day you joined, Clint I was there when you two met in Budapest. Steve I was there when they found you. I was next to Peggy in the command room. Thor, I was in the bar you and the Dr. drank at when you got here. I was hoping you could help, but I couldn't talk to you. I had a instinct saying to run, and I did. You all, Thor included, have been in my mind. I was protecting you kids and trying to learn more form Thor. I want a turn to just run, of course if someone will be willing to hold my hand." I say as I look Bruce in the eyes. He smiles, "Lets not run, let's fight, for each other." He says, I pull him into a hug, and everyone else joins in. "Okay, okay. I'm going to watch Loki slash see if I can convince him to give up. Wish me luck." I say kissing Bruce goodbye. I walk to the cage room, getting looks from all the other agents , mostly at my attire, a white baggy shirt and Bruce's boxers. I smile and just wrap my arms around my waist, I walk into the room, Loki is standing at the glass. "Well, what do we have here? Coming back to me? Found out you couldn't do better then a god?" I smile, "No, I have found better," I look at my shirt, "I'm here to ask for you to give up, turn in the tesseract all charges dropped. Loki? Is it better to be a fallen god or a beloved prince? Please Loki?" He slams his fist against the glass, "What do you mean better?" He snarls. "Loki, I'm in love.." "LOVE IS A LIE, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND YOU CAGE ME! JUST AS YOU WHERE CAGED, YOU HAVE BECOME THE MONSTER!" "Loki, Loki Laufeyson. I do love you. I love everyone on Asgard. I know now why I left, I loved you Loki but, you didn't love me. You where power hungry and you agreed to let me go in return for the power to rule! That's why I left! So you could gain enough power to, to..." I shake as my memories flood back quickly. The hall, Loki craving power, me agreeing to leave to give him more strength.. "God, I've created a monster." I whisper, I fall to my knees, my heart aching and burning. "You came back, for power or for me?" I say as I place my hand against the glass. "Evalesse, you, always you." He places his hand against mine through the glass. I hear footsteps behind me, "Loki, take the power, take it back, I'm no longer an option... I'm in love..." I whisper, crying its ripping me apart. I feel two familiar arms around my waist, Bruce looks at me, "Are you okay?" He asks gently. Loki hits the glass, "LET HER GO!" Bruce laughs, "Let her go? Make your mistake? And leave her, NEVER, and it's up to her. I will never make her choose." I push away from both of them. "There is no choosing, Bruce is you, always you. Loki, I'm sorry, but you had your chance, you failed. Let me have mine." I whisper leaving the room and storming to the lab, Bruce trailing behind me. I walk in and slam the tubes and glass on the floor. "IT'S MY FAULT AGAIN!" I scream in anger. "Tesse?" Bruce says trying to be calming. "No! It's my fault! It's my fault that Natasha and Cint are agents! It's my fault that Steve got frozen! My fault that Fury lost that eye! Tony's kidnapping! Your accident! Loki! Thor being banished! It's all my fault! If I hadn't left Asgard! I wouldn't have helped Howard Stark! I wouldn't have taught him how to make weapons or super soldiers! I wouldn't have co founded S.H.I.E.L.D! I wouldn't have helped Ross! BRUCE IT'S MY FAULT!"

Bruce's POV

I look at Tesse, my clothes hanging off of her body, she's cracking, the weight on her conscious, must be so deep to a point of scarring her. I reach out and grab her, tears are running down her cheeks someone so strong, now cracking.. I hug her close, crashing her body against mine so she can't leave, "Shh, it's okay, no ones mad, if you didn't leave, we wouldn't have become what we are, no one blames you.."

"I blame me." She whispers.I hold her closer, "Come on, lets go away for a while." I awkwardly pick her up, holding her to my chest HULK HURT WHO HURT HER. She's in emotional pain, it's just best that we are here for her. I carry her to our room, and set her down on the bed, she curls up into a ball, and sobs. I sit next to her and hold her. "Tesse. Listen to me, he's just trying to screw with your mind. Just stop. Ignore him, for me?" She nods, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, it's just ... So painful, it feels as though my hearts been set ablaze and then rammed with ice, a cruel and painful blow, hurting the only things I've ever cared for, it's equivalent to being ripped to shreds." She lays her head on my shoulder. "Do you think I'm weak? I feel as if I let the whole world down." She whispers, her voice trying to sound strong but it cracks. "Never, you are strong, but even the strongest need to have a breaking point." She smiles, her eyes glowing brightly, she kisses me, her hot lips presses against mine, pushing me down ,she slides on top of me, her body keeping mine down. Our lips still touching, tenderly, lovingly and full of LOVE. "Tesse, I love you. We both do." I whisper, she hugs me, our bodies still entwined. "I love you, both." She says getting off of me, she walks towards the bathroom door. "Lets shower." She says with a POV

I lay still in my cage, the feeling of her lips still lingering on mine. "What utter perfection, why was I such a fool!" I groan. A figure steps into the room, "Stop this." A rough voice says, I turn and see the monster, . "An unusual visitor, why?" I purr edging him on, "Where is my sweetheart? Did you finally lose control? Shred her to pieces?" His fists clench, I grin wickedly. "No, Tesse is in the training room. Stop torturing her. You let her go, you dropped her into an abyss. You are her Thor! And, Loki doesn't want to return to Asgard." He says, my skin starts to crack, turning a wicked blue. "Do not compare me to her! Do not compare me to my brother! I loved her!" Dr. Banner changes, into her. The real doctor walking in. "Loki, if you really loved me, then why did you toss me into an abyss?" She asks boldly, the doctor grabbing her waist, my blood boils. "I wanted power, I wanted to rule, you by my side, I came here for power, and for you." She smiles and shakes her head. "No Loki, you didn't even know I was here, Loki, you may be the god of lies, but whatever made me, whoever built me, made me able to stand against you. I will no longer falter. You no longer rule, Loki I do." She turns leaving, the doctor stays, "Loki, I am no monster, she is a no ones prize, but as long as I breathe, both of us will love her, more then you ever could." His eyes spark the toxic green they are known for. He turns and leaves shutting the door behind him.I swaggered into the training room, no longer upset. I wait for Bruce and ambush him at the door. "I love you, did you know that?" I say hugging the now fully clothed love of my life. "Hey, I missed you." He says snuggling into my shoulder, "Bruce, we've been separated for less then five minutes." He smiles, "I mean, seeing you naked in the shower." I hit Bruce's shoulder. "We didnt even do anything! Calm down Bruce! Okay so who wants to fight, I'll take you all on, and win."

"Ha, you want to fight us?" Tony's says laughing, he snaps on his iron face piece and flies at me. I grab him by the chest and toss him to the ground, cracking the back of his suit, he falls out of it coughing. "Next?" Natasha runs at me guns a blaze, I duck and dodge, I grab her arm, flip her on top of stark taking both her guns with with me. Clint runs at me hitting me in the face with the bow, I crab the bow, smack him back, and flip him as well. Both Thor and Captain run swinging hammers and ready to hit with the shield. I grab both their weapons and flip them back. I laugh, the laugh as well. "Well you win," they groan in defeat.

"Okay Bruce? Your turn, let the hulk out."

"No."

"Please? Ill make it interesting if I win, we go to an amusement park all together. If you win... Ill do whatever you say for a week."

He smiles, "Fine, you asked for it." Bruce rips out of his shirt and he reveals the hulk. He comes at me, "Don't make hulk angry."

"But I like it when your angry." He punches at me, I grab the fist and flip him, I land on top pinning him, everyone looks at me with shock and awe.

"I win." He turns back, "Okay," he kisses me and then flips me.

"COUNT IT STARK" he keeps me pinned down till Tony counts to 3.

"Now who wins?"

I kiss him, "Both of us."I hear a collective awe, "Okay, okay! Enough! I have lab work to do!" I say trying to slide away from Bruce. He pushes down keeping me beneath him. "But your happy now, can't we just hang out? God I've never thought that I would want to hang out instead of science... See? I need you! Love you!" He kisses my cheek and gets off of me. I get up and walk out, smiling. It feels great to be happy again, lets hope I don't crack this time... I walk into the lab, again messing with Loki's scepter. I examine it and try to find out what would kick it into locate mode. For hours I stand examining, then I feel two arms around my waist. "Bruce, I've misses you!" I snuggle into his arms, his arms hold me tighter. "Guess again..." He growls, his voice no the one I love. "Loki? What are you doing?" I cry trying to pull away. He drags me down the hall to the training room. I see everyone tied up and unable to move, bruce is laying on the floor in a pool of blood. "BRUCE!" I scream trying to pull away from Loki. He laughs evilly. "It's not real, I'm in your head... You have 2 choices, you stay in the cage room on watch or Bruce gets hurt. Don't tell anyone you understand?" I nod and everything fades away, I'm back in the lab on the floor sobbing, I hear footsteps running down the hall, I grab a test tube break it and put in in my hand, an excuse for the scream. Bruce runs in and looks at me. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" He picks me up, "Yes Bruce I'm fine, just minor accident. Still wanna hang out? I really can't be in the lab now.""Why?" He asks tenderly, pulling the glass out of my hands. "I-I can't tell you... You'll get hurt..." I whisper shaking from my memories. "Tesse? No I won't it's okay." He looks me in the eye, he gently puts his hand on my cheek. "I have to go, stay away from me until 10pm I love you Bruce. I always will. You and you only." I kiss his cheek and then run out of the lab. I stop and straighten myself as I walk into the cage room. I sit in the cold black chair. Avoiding Loki, and I begin to write in the notepad I keep on me. "Hello, you look frazzled. Very attractive." Loki says walking towards the glass wall. I nod, just trying to blow him off. He stares at me in silence, I continue to write in the notepad, various formulas and ways to find the tesseract. "Evalesse? Will you do me a favor?" Loki says trying to be gentle and seductive. "Yes Loki?" I say sarcastically walking towards the cage. "Will you sing to me? You used to sing the most beautiful songs." I closed my eyes, I opened my mouth and a gentle tune rang out of my voice. "Gods and Goddesses, strength and smarts, cold as ice skin, warm beating hearts. Blue and green, paint the scene." I hear footsteps behind me and Bruce looks at me and smiles. "I knew I heard something beautiful. Why did you stop?" I turn and grin, then turn away. "Bruce? I asked you to.." Loki cuts me off. "Is she happy with you? Did you ever hear her laugh? Ever have her dance with you beneath the stars? Have you ever held her hand when the world fell apart? When her skin cracked to reveal her blue? Stay away from her! You know not what her love shows, you know not its depths and bounds." I stare at Loki, his body phasing through the glass and grabbing my hand. "Yes, Loki, have you ever had a caged monster look at her and calm? Ever have a heart that shouldn't fall in love beat and quicken and know that you belong with her? Loki she was built for no one, just let her be stable, "Bruce, I love you!" I try to pull from Loki but he held twisted my hand till my bones snapped. Pain rippled through my skin, and my skin cracked to reveal a frost giant. Loki smiles and laughs, "Ha, my Evalesse always breaking under pressure." My mouth hangs open, I look at Bruce, no shock or dismay in his eyes. "Wow.." He mutters, I yank my broken hand away from Loki as he slips back into his cage, a wicked grin on his face. I hold my hand and walk out with Bruce's arm around my shoulder. We walk quietly till we reach the lab, he bandages my hand and sets the bones back in place. I look away and leave, no protest. I walk to Bruce's room, enter the bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror. My skin icy blue, matching my hair, my eyes are a poisonous yellow. I slam my fists, even the broken one, on to the counter top. I scream in pain and frustration. I hear the door slowly creak open, Bruce and the other avengers stand, looks of genuine worry on their faces. "Tesse? Do you want to talk?" Natty says coming closer and bringing me into a hug. I break down, again crying violently and pulling us both to the floor. The others huddle around us, hugging us both. "Im sorry! I shouldn't be..." I sob. "DAMN MY HUMAN EMOTIONS" I cry pushing away and slamming my fists into the wall. My hands cry out in protest. "Tesse, stop." Bruce says quietly but with strength. "Bruce I can't!" He grabs my icy shoulders "I won the bet you have too." He chuckles lightly and I crack a smile, my skin turns to its original pale. "Fine, but we need to get out of this circus. Lets go somewhere! All of us, anywhere." I say moving my hair behind my ear. "Amusement park?" Bruce asks. I smile, "I was thinking the exact same thing. Lets get dressed... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" I throw my hands in the air, the broken hand protests yet again. "Okay right after I heal give me a minute or two." I hold my hand and close my eyes, the bones snap back into place, and the skin heals around them. Bruce looks at me with amazement. "So why did I pull out broken glass from your hand and set the bones?" I smile. "I like holding your hand." The chuckles behind us erupt. "Steve, Thor, Tony! Go get your girlfriends they're coming too!" "So, Tesse, have all your memories come back?" Bruce asks as we all (girlfriends included) get in the car. "Yes" I say as I sit myself on Bruce's lap. I snuggle into his shoulder, his hands trace down my spinal cord. I smile, and twirl his shirt collar with my index finger. "So, Bruce? I have a kind of personal question to ask you..." I whisper in his ear. He leans down, "Anything." I gulp, "Am I easy? I mean we literally started dating an few hours before we slept together." I look at him, biting my lip, afraid of his answer. He laughs, "Are you insane? Not even, god! Wow, that's like... Really?" He says laughing.

"Bruce what happened?" Tony asks, his head on Pepper's lap.

Bruce tries to catch his breath, and continues to laugh. "She asked if she was easy!"

Everyone laughs.

I rub my left arm and look down. "Guys I'm serious! I mean, I dated Loki for years, and we barley kissed, sorry Bruce you weren't the first kiss, and after he asks me out I'm in his bed." Bruce holds me tight. "No, not even close! You're in love and I'm in love, it's just expressing our love." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"Besides I bet you could go longer then anyone without ya know, bed wrestling." Tony says.

"Anthony Stark! Lets bet on it, all of us. And our partners, whoever caves first loses, last one left wins and everyone must listen to them for a month, no ands ifs or buts."

"You're on!" They all say in unison.

"Okay, no kissing anywhere but the cheeks/forehead. No sex, no hugs, you can only hold hands."I got off of Bruce's lap, and held his hand. "You're so gonna lose." I say rubbing the back of his hand. He smiles "Really? Whatever." We laugh, and then the first person cracked..

Steve and Jennifer started making out... They thought no one could see them.

"Oh my god, it's been five minutes! Rogers! Well this is what happens when you don't date as a teenager!" I say face palming, Tony and Pepper chuckle, Jane and Thor laugh, Clint and Natasha smile and hold hands. "So who kissed first?" They both blushed. "YOU BOTH LOSE!" Tony laughs. The limo stops at the gate of the amusement park, Tony buys us all wrist bands and we run in. "Okay so what rides are we going on first?" I ask looking at the skyscraper sized rides. "What do you want to do Tesse?" Bruce asks looking at me, all the others do too. "Woah, What? When did I become the leader of this merry band of ragamuffins?" Bruce laughed, "A ragamuffin time bomb. We are here to make you happy, whatever you want!" The others nod.

"Yea! Come one SMILEY time!"(T.S)

"Can I pretend I don't know him?" (N.R)

"Nat, lets go on the birdy!"(C.B)

"Tony, please don't try to iron man up the rides."(P.P)

"TO THE BAKED FOOD!"(Thor)

"Thor no capes!"(Jane)

"Oh cool, an American food stand."(C.A)

"Steve! Lets go try to win a American flag teddy bear."(Jennifer)

"Why don't we meet up later and we have to go on the Superman!"

"DEAL!"

Me and Bruce walk off holding hands, I look at the tallest ride in the park, 'Radioactive' Bruce? Would you mind?" I turn to look at him, he's gone. "Over here!" He says beckoning, flashing his speed pass at the ticket taker. I smile and run to meet him. We get in the black and neon yellow metal carts, "Isn't this ironic that you're riding the 'Radioactive'?" I say as the metal safety bar snaps in place. He looks at me, he puts his glasses in his shirt pocket, "You dated a god whose armor is green, left the planet to get away from him and now you date a man that turns green. That's irony!" I smirk at him, "Whatever just shut up, hold my hand and lets have a ball." He kisses my cheek and the ride takes off. The ride slowly climbs up the rattling black tracks. Bruce squeezes my hand, his veins becoming more exposed, I put my hand on his knee. "This isn't sexual it's to stop you from hulking out on a roller coaster." I whisper in his ear. He turns to me his eyes a hint of green. "Tesse? Are you sure that we should be on this r-" he stops speaking as we drop down, the steep fall making us go incredibly fast. He screams in genuine fear and adrenalin. I hold his hand and we throw them up, "WOO!" I scream as we go through miles of stomach turning, twists and caves. We get back to the base, gasping Bruce stiff. I rub his hand and pull him off the roller-coaster. I slowly lead him down the stairs, "You okay Brucie?" I ask tenderly, he shakes his head his face turning green, not hulk but puke. I quickly lead him to a port o potty, he opens the door and we see Nat on Clint's lap, both shirtless and pant-less.

"Okay Tesse we both caved adios!" She slammed the door shut I turn around to find Bruce vomiting in a trash can. I rub his back, "It's okay, no more roller coasters!" He shakes his head, "No, it was because of those two!" I laugh so hard I fall over, he sits next to me, we look up at the darkening sky, Nat and Clint walk out a few minutes later. "Lets go meet everyone on the superman." Clint says holding Nat's walk together, we see Tony and Pepper holding hands, Thor scarfing down a funnel cake and Jane drinking lemonade, Steve and Jennifer sitting on the railing of the ride, Jennifer clutching a Stars and Stripes teddy bear. "So, Bird-Brains and She spider man caved, they where having sex in the port o potty." Bruce says very matter-of-factly. I bite my lip to stifle back a laugh, "So ready to ride the superman?" I say posing as if I'm superman. "Nah, I'de rather ride iron man." Pepper says winking at Tony, an obvious blow, trying to crack him. Tony looks at her and kisses her. "Okay I lose, now it's down to meat-swing and his Sheila, my beautiful girlfriend and the happy couple!" We laugh as we flash out passes and get on the ride goes by quickly, just a blur. Once we get off its 10pm. I yn exhausted. "Aw, the helicarrier is on the other side of town!" I groan, dragging my steps. Tony laughs, "So why don't we all spend the night at the stark tower? We'll pick up some clothes and party!"

"What do you think Bruce? Cap.? Jen? Tarzan and Jane? Peps?" I ask looking at the rest of the avengers.

"I don't understand-"

"It's a movie Thor, god I love you."

"I GOT THAT REFERENCE."

"I can't believe I got caught kissing him."

"Can me and Clint have the same room?"

"Nat, well,well,well someone wants the hawk."

"Tesse I can't believe you babysat these weirdos."

Pepper jumps and kisses Tony mid-laugh. "Okay," leaving him stunned. "I caved, oh well to Stark towers!" Pepper say bringing Tony into the limo, we all file in behind them. Everyone but Thor, Jane, Bruce and I are hugging and kissing. Jennifer is asleep on Steve's shoulder clutching her teddy bear. "So we are going to stop at this all night mall. We might as well look hot since most of us lost anyway." Tony says with a wink. We get out of the car, splitting up, the girls going to Victoria's Secret and the guys going to G.Q.

"Whatcha think of this?" Nat says holding a very long lace black nightgown. We all nod in acceptance.

"Look at this red one!" Jane says grabbing a long dress, with lace at the top.

"I got this gold one!" Pepper says, it's just like Jane's

"I choose this!" Jennifer says holding a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

I dig through the racks till I find a very low cut and short green nighty. I smile and put it up on the counter with the rest."Wow Tesse really?" Nat says, glancing at the nightgown, Pepper swipes Tony's card.

"What can I say? I plan to win this bet." I say shrugging, we walk out laughing, and meet up with the guys at the limo.


End file.
